


Teeny Tiny Toes

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy and a surprising set of toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeny Tiny Toes

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 **Teeny Tiny Toes**

Tommy looked down at the little girl cradled in his arms and couldn’t help but smile. She was just that adorable. He broke out into a laugh as one of her tiny feet finally fought its way free of the swaddling blanket and waved about in the air. He grabbed the tiny foot in his calloused hand and held it, amazed at how small it was.

He shifted Beatrix a bit in his arms until he could raise her foot enough to get a good look at it. He counted the toes, all five of them and couldn’t help but stare at the intricate details of her foot. Each little toe had a nail on it, even the teeny tiny pinky toe. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed the very tip of her big toe. Beatrix opened her eyes and stared at him as if she were asking him what in the world he was doing.

Tommy laughed softly and did it again just to see her toes spread out from the sensation. He watched her face and he would have sworn on his John Wayne tattoo that she smiled. Monte said when she did that it was most likely just gas but Tommy knew she was really smiling. He couldn’t help himself and leaned down and kissed each and every one of her toes, giggling as she cooed and kicked at his touch.

He pushed the blankets aside until he found her other foot and gathered it up in his hand as well, both tiny feet nestled in his large palm. She waved a fist in the air and Tommy leaned down and kissed all the toes on the new foot. Beatrix gurgled in response so he did it again, chuckling as he did so.

Tommy vaguely remembered some nursery rhyme about piggies and markets but not enough to recite it to her. So he just hummed softly to her, one of Adam’s songs, of course, and even though none of them were really lullabyish, she seemed to enjoy it. She lowered her fist and her big blue eyes focused on him as he stroked a thumb over the sole of her foot before raising it and kissing all her toes again, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

His attention on her was so intense that he never noticed Adam and Monte standing in the doorway. Monte definitely had the look of the proud father but Adam was pensive. Monte clapped a hand on his shoulder. “He’s a natural man. He’s good with kids. All the girls love him, so I’m sure these two will love him as well.”

“Yeah, he is,” Adam murmured, watching as Tommy kissed Beatrix’s toes again, all ten of them. His heart pounded a bit inside his chest, skipping a couple of beats when Tommy started humming and he recognized the song as one of his.

Monte rolled his eyes and squeezed Adam’s shoulder. “You know you two aren’t fooling anybody, right?”

Adam nodded slowly, his gaze focused completely on Tommy and the little girl he was holding in his arms.

“Good, just so you know that.”

The two of them watched for several more minutes before Beatrix started to get fussy. Tommy tucked her feet back inside the blanket after kissing each toe one more time. “Shhh, I’ll get you to your momma, you’re probably hungry and I so cannot help with that.”

Awkwardly he stood up with the precious bundle in his arms and it was then that he finally looked up. “Fuck!” He glanced quickly at the baby in his arms and blushed red before looking back up at Monte sheepishly. “Sorry. Um, I think she’s hungry.”

Monte stepped forward and gathered Beatrix into his arms but not before sending a pointed glance at Adam. Adam ignored the look and waited until Monte had left the room before moving closer to Tommy, crowding into his personal space. He stroked a finger down Tommy’s pink cheek until it rested under his chin. With very little pressure he forced Tommy’s gaze to meet his own.

Adam couldn’t help but laugh at the scowl on Tommy’s face. “Oh, Glitterbaby, you are too cute when you’re trying to be angry. I’m not going to laugh at you, the two of you were beautiful together.”

Tommy looked up at him, freely this time, cautious optimism plain to see in his eyes. “Really?”

Adam nodded, his voice low and husky. “Yeah, really. You look like a natural, you’re going to be a really good dad some day.”

Tommy smiled tentatively and the flush on his face deepened at Adam’s praise.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy’s neck and pulled him into his chest.

Tommy laughed and slapped at his chest, protesting the fake chokehold. “Adam!”

Adam giggled and leaned close enough to whisper in Tommy’s ear. “Besides, watching you with her gave me ideas. I so need to show you what I can do with my tongue and your toes.”

Tommy’s heart jumped a bit in his chest at Adam’s words and he almost groaned as he felt his blood start to rush south. “Monte, we’re out of here. See you at rehearsal tomorrow,” he yelled as Adam propelled them toward the front door, yelling out his own goodbyes to Lisa and the girls.

“Home now,” Tommy growled.

Adam just laughed, waving to Monte as he shut the door behind them.

********************

Several hours later Tommy lay sprawled out on Adam’s chest, their legs intertwined and Adam’s fingers combing through his hair. He looked up as Adam’s voice rumbled through his chest.

“So, when were you going to tell me you had a thing about toes?” Adam’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

Tommy felt the heat rise in his face and scowled at Adam before burying his face into his chest again. “Shut up, you fucker!”

Adam tightened his arms around him and laughed low and soft. He kissed Tommy on the head and whispered into his hair. “I love your toes, just so you know.”

Tommy placed a soft kiss on Adam’s chest. “I know.” He settled back into place and Adam resumed stroking his fingers through Tommy’s hair, moonlight spilling through the window bathing them both.

  


  
**The End**   



End file.
